Am I In an Anime World?: character of kagerou days x readers!
by Ruma.Hikamari
Summary: aku menemukan sebuah kaca yang membawaku kedunia yang selama ini tidak pernah kupercaya. Dunia yang memiliki dimensi kedua! YA! DUNIA ANIME! aku memiliki banyak tugas, salah satunya memperbaiki sifat sang psikopat dan kembali kedalam dunia nyata! tapi aku malah dipusingkan oleh jeratan cinta dua orang, Kano dan Kuroha! apa yang harus kulakukan dan siapa yang harus kupilih?
1. Chapter 1: the mirror

**Note: hanya sekumpulan cerita yang diinginkan oleh sang (m)author yang nggak jelas dan alur ceritanya nggak jelas /digiles/ **

**sebelum kalian kecewa membaca lebih baik jangan baca! /plak/serasadigampar/bolehbacakok/ **

**jika ada suatu typo atau salah salah huruf atau kalimat mohon dimaafkan/nundukdalemdalem/**

* * *

**Am I In an Anime World?!**

**-kagerou days/kagerou project-**

**hanya pembawaan singkat karena mimpi dan fantasi sang (m)author**

* * *

**chapter 1 : the mirror**

* * *

Aku seorang manusia, sama seperti kalian '_sekarang_'. Aku bukanlah seorang karakter anime yang kehidupannya bisa dibilang masalahnya sangat sedikit. Bahkan mungkin cuma ada satu permasalahan yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka.

Saat ini aku sedang berada dirumahku. Rumah baruku yang berasitektur bangunan lama tahun 90-an. Entah orangtuaku memilih rumah tua, tapi ya abaikanlah, itu bukan masalahku sekarang. Masalahkku jauh lebih berat dari rumah tua yang kutinggali sekarang. Melainkan karena sebuah kaca yang membuatku dapat terlontar ke dunia yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Ya, dunia anime.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"hyoo… kanoo jangan menggangguku!" ucapku dengan sebal kepada laki laki yang memiliki warna yang dominan dengan warna coklat itu.

"aku nggak mengganggu tapi hanya menggodamu. Haha!" ia tertawa senang atas keusilannya.

Walaupun yahh, dia memang terkadang bersifat dewasa tapi citra itu terhapus karena keusilannya. Kelebihannya adalah, dia adalah laki laki yang masih bisa mengeluarkan tarikan pada sudut bibirnya disaat terdapat banyak masalah. Walaupun kita semua tahu, dia juga terbebani. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan senyumnya untuk membuat orang lain merasa senang kembali.

"kapan ya aku bisa balik kedunia manusia?" gumamku pelan dengan mulutku yang sedikit maju karena ulah Kano.

"Hah?! Jangaannnn! nggak usahhh! Kamu disini ajaa! Jangan pergi!" serunya, sembari memegang pergelangan tanganku yang sekarang memiliki dimensi yang sama dengannya.

"hiih,nggak usah pegang pegang kalii! Lepaskan!" aku mencoba melepaskan tangan kano yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku yang jauh lebih kecil.

Tatapan mata Kido yang sangat tajam melihat kearahku, seakan cemburu dengan genggaman kano. Sama seperti pertama kali melihatku. Dia benar benar semacam mau membunuhku. Menurutku dia adalah seorang gadis yang cantik. Yang sempurna tanpa ada kekurangan

Walaupun dia menurutku tidak memiliki kekurangan tapi dia memiliki kelemahan yang sangat meggelikan yang jauh dengan karakter dirinya,tomboy. Kelemahannya hanya satu, takut dengan hantu. Sebenarnya saat mendengar hal itu aku ingin sekali tertawa, tapi setelah dipikir pikir bakal kayak gini nih aku kalo aku ketawa **"habis senang terbitlah susah"**

Masalahnya kalau aku tertawa aku yakin aku bakal dihajar habis habisan sama cewek ikemen itu. Dan tentunya dihajar dengan kekuatan supernya. Super? Ya, karena dia yang menggendong tubuhku sewaktu aku pingsan karena melihat mereka pertama kali.

Ayo kita flashback kejadian bagaimana aku bisa masuk kedalam sini dan tentunya bertemu mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siang hari, dirumah baruku.

Aku berjalan sendirian memikirkan permasalahanku yang benar benar menumpuk. Saat ini bisa dibilang aku lebih suka sendiri. Salah satu contohnya adalah, aku selalu menempati tempat duduk yang berada dipojok belakang kiri. Tempat duduk yang paling jauh dari pandangan mata teman teman sekelasku. Aku sadar dengan sifat kekanak kanakanku pada saat sebelum aku seperti ini. Jadi aku memaksakan diriku untuk berubah. Dan hasilnya bisa dilihat, seperti ini.

Ayah dan ibuku memanggilku. Dan dengan secepat mungkin aku harus menemui mereka. Daripada kena semprot celotehan amarah mereka. Mending aku kesana aja deh... Aku memasuki rumah baruku bersama kedua orang tuaku yang bergandengan dan tertawa gembira melihat rumah ini.

Inilah rumah baruku. Pemandangan mistislah yang kaudapatkan jika kamu melihat kearah rumahku yang sekarang. Aku berjalan menyusuri tempat tempat yang ada didalamnya. Yah,jalan jalanlah bisa dibibilang, tapi jalan jalan sambil menghafal. Menghafal ruang ruang yang ada, biar nggak kesasar kalau sendirian. Aku terhenti, dan orang tuaku berkata.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Mereka menanyakan hal itu bersamaan.

"Ah..nggak apa, tinggalkan aku disini saja, ada ruangan yang menarik disini".

"Oh...begitu, ya sudah, hati hati! Jangan sampai memberantakan ruangan yang kamu masuki!" Ibuku mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang bisa dibilang mengancamlah...

"Iya iya..." Seruku menahan marah, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi!

Mereka meninggalkanku dengan lambaian punggung mereka. Aku juga nggak begitu senang berada ditengah banyak orang. Itu bukan karakterku! Dan yang jelas hal itu membuatku pusing. Aku terpaku dengan sebuah ruangan yang cukup aneh, mungkin bisa dibilang berbeda. Lihat saja dari pintunya! Pintunya berbentuk seperti pintu kamar rumah tradisional jepang.

Terdapat sebuah lukisan yang tampak seperti bunga sakura tetapi berwarna hitam, yang melekat di pintu tersebut. Cukup menariklah untuk dimasuki. Aku membuka pintu tersebut. Lalu melangkahkan kaki kedalam ruangan yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut. _'Gloomy_' itulah yang tersirat dipikiranku saat berada didalmnya. Hawa dingin sangat terasa disana. Dan itulah yang membuat bulu kudukku naik. Mungkin itu perumpaan yang 'alay' tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Mataku tertuju pada suatu lemari yang tertutupi sebuah kain tenun berkualitas tinggi yang berwarna hitam. Dan secara refleks aku melangkahkan kakiku ke lemari yang sekarang berada dihadapanku. Aku menarik kain tenun itu sekuat tenaga. Alhasil debu debu yang berada diatasnya berterbangan dan membuat hidungku gatal, walaupun nggak sampai bersin sih. Aku melihat lemari yang terbuat dari kayu jati berkualitas tinggi. Ukirannya tidak main, sangat bagus dan sangat rumit.

"Wahhh,bagus bangeeet. Tapi barang barang dirumah lamaku kan belum dipindahkan. Kenapa bisa ada disini? Aku juga nggak pernah punya ini deh kelihatannya" suatu keheranan yang berada dalam otakku kulontarkan dalam bentuk pertanyaan yang kutunjukan pada diriku sendiri.

Dilemari terdapat beberapa bagian. Dua bagian diatas digunakan untuk baju dan dibawahnya ada 6 bagian yang berbentuk loker. Aku melihat sebuah kunci yang digantung disisi atas bagian lemari yang dapat digunakan untuk menggantung sebuah benda. Karena aku tak terlalu tinggi, aku harus melopat beberapa kali untuk mengambil kunci tersebut. Dan.. Satu dua tiga! Aku melompat sekuat tenaga.

"Yess!akhirnya dapet juga kunci ini!" seruku dengan senangnya.

Aku memasukan kunci tersebut kedalam lubang kunci. kucoba satu persatu. Tapi tak ada hasil sedikit pun. Ah iya! Ada satu bagian lagi! Aku memasukan kunci tersebut kedalam lubang kunci. Dan...

'_Ceklek'_

"Terbuka!" Seruku kegirangan dengan tanganku yang menggenggam kunci yang baru saja kutarik.

Aku membuka loker tersebut. Aku melihat sebuah kaca yang berlapisi kayu jati yang kuat. Karena berdebu aku pun meniup debu debu tersebut. Kaca yang cukup indah diantara kumpulan kaca yang ada dirumahku. Walaupun hanya kaca tangan sih, tapi baguslah untuk dibawa kemana mana. Aku berniat untuk menyimpannya. Kubawa kaca itu kedalam kamar yang akan kutempati dikala tidur. Aku berjalan mengendap endap. Takut jika kedua orang tuaku memergokiku membawa kaca yang cukup indah tapi terkesan gloomy ini.

Aku memasuki kamar yang seharusnya kutempati lalu kukunci pintunya. Aku duduk terdiam dikasur yang empuk yang baru saja dipasang dikamarku. Aku memandangi kaca yang cukup membuatku heran. Apa ini kaca pemilik rumah ini yang lama? Tapi kenapa lemarinya juga ada? Aku terus saja mengamati bentuk dari kaca tersebut. Aku melihat dibawah gagang kaca yang kutemukan itu terdapat lubang kunci. Yang sama denga—

"hah?! Sa-sama? Janga bercanda!"

Aku mengambil kunci yang kutaruh dimeja dan segera memasukan kuncinya kedalam lubang kunci yan terdapat digagang kunci kaca tersebut. Dan tiba tiba kaca tersebut menjadi sedikit kusam, aku mendengar suara yang berbisik—

'selamat datang, didimensi yang berbeda ini'

Tanganku tertarik kedalam kaca tersebut diikuti oleh badanku yang melayang karena angin yang berasal dari dalam kaca yang sekarang menarikku kedalamnya. Aku terbang tak menentu didalam sebuah lorong yang aku tempati setelah terhirup oleh kaca itu. Aku terbang tak menentu tetapi seperti ditarik oleh seseorang untuk memasuki lebih jauh kedalamnya. Aku tertarik kesuatu arah yang berakhir pada dinding yang berwarna coklat tanah .

**"GYAAAAA!**" aku berteriak dan—

_BRUKK!_

"aww…sakit" aku merasa sakit didaerah kakiku karena terjatuh dan menabrak seseorang. Aku melihat kearah kakiku yang sakit tersebut lalu—

"HAH? I-INI BUKAN AKU! I-INI BUKAN DUNIAKU! TAPI INI…DUNIA….ANIME?!" aku berseru karena kaget terhadap apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku.

"kamu tidak apa? Kenapa kamu terlihat bingung? Apa ada yang sakit?" ujar seseorang lelaki yang tak sengaja kutabrak yang berada dihadapanku sekarang bersama seorang lagi, melainkan seorang perempuan.

"TU-TUNGGU DULU KAMU ITU DARI DUNIA MANA SIH?! DIMENSI MANA?!" tanyaku kepada mereka karena kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tentu saja kami dari dunia anime" jawab wanita itu dengan nada yang terdengar cuek bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang tidak peduli.

"HAH?! ANIME?! ANIME?! ANIME APA?! KALIAN SIAPA?!" tanyaku pada mereka berdua dengan kaget karena bingung dengan apa yang tadi diberi tahu oleh perempuan berjaket ungu itu.

"haha,jangan shock begitu kami dari anime MekakuCity Actors" dia menyodorkan tangannya kearahku seakan hendak membantuku berdiri.

Aku yang terduduk dibawah langsung menggenggam tangan laki laki tersebut. Dia tersenyum riang kearahku dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku. Perempuan yang bersamanya pun melihatku dengan tatapan tajam seakan iri dengan genggaman tangan ini.

"kenalkan namaku Shuuya Kano dan ini Kido Tsubomi, kami dari anime MekakuCity Actors, senang bertemu denganmu" ia memperkanalkan dirinya dan perempuan itu.

aku hanya bisa tercengang dengan kata kata lelaki itu, ah, Kano maksudku. Ia menarik tenganku dan berkata—

"ah iya, kita ini didalam dimensi kedua, ayo aku perkenalkan kau dengan kelompokku! Haha jangan kaget mukamu jadi aneh banget tau nggak?"

**"HAAAAAAHHH?!"**

Tunggu apa maksudnya ini?! anime?! MekakuCity Actors?! Dimensi kedua?! **SESEORANG TOLONG AKUUUUU!**

* * *

** . **

**berlanjut ke chapter selanjutnya (kalau mau)**

**.**

* * *

**gudang penjelasan sang (m)author:**

hyow hyow minaa! whats up?! /plak/

Ini takut banyak typo jadi saya udah bilang dari awal kalo ada typo,saya sang (m)author tidak segan segan minta maaf kepada readers yang terganggu

karena membacanya. /nundukdalemdalem/

Minaaa! Para readers! maaf kalo bacaannya sedikiiiiit! ini baru aja bikin kemarin dan diselesaiin hari ini juga! jadi sedikit banget ya? maaf dehhh /tehee!/kedip/

kalo mau riview buat yang selanjutnya silahkan dikirim lewat kotak riview yang ada dibawah ya! ditunggu loooo! /muehehehehee/

ini sedikit gara gara mau nanya para readers mau lanjut atau enggak? kalo mau lanjut tinggal dan mau apa yang dipikirkan readers tersampaikan bisa dikirm

di kotak riview seperti tadi yang saya jelaskan! WUAHAHAHAHAAA!


	2. Chapter 2 : new friends

**Note: hanya sekumpulan cerita yang diinginkan oleh sang (m)author yang nggak jelas dan alur ceritanya nggak jelas /digiles/**

**sebelum kalian kecewa membaca lebih baik jangan baca! /bercanda/**  
**jika ada suatu typo atau salah salah huruf atau kalimat mohon dimaafkan/nundukdalemdalem/**

* * *

**.**

**Am I In an Anime World?!**

**-kagerou days/kagerou project-**

**hanya pembawaan singkat karena mimpi dan fantasi sang (m)author**

**.**

* * *

**chapter 2: new friends **

* * *

"Ayo kita bertemu dengan teman temanku" kata Kano riang sambil menggenggam tanganku yang mendingin.

"Tu-tunggu, maksudmu teman temanmu di Mekakushi Dan?" aku bertanya sembari mengingat ingat.

"Iyup! Betul sekali! Ngomong ngomong kenapa kamu bisa tau Mekakushi Dan? Kamu selalu nonton kita ya?" katanya sambil merangkul bahuku dengan usil.

"Ha-hah? Mana mungkin! Aku tahu hal itu karena teman temanku yang suka sekali bercerita tentang kalian, dan mereka selalu nonton kalian dikelas tau! Mana mungkin aku nonton! Baka!" Elakku karena nggak mau dianggap sebagai penggemar mereka.

" Ah…jangan malu malu…bilang saja, iya kann?" ia mengucapkan kalimat yang terkesan aneh bagiku dengan senang sembari memegang kedua pundakku.

"Ba-Baka! Mana mungkin! Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan hal itu sekarang!" aku melepas genggaman tangan Kano dari pundakku.

"Ah,bilang aja, nggak usah malu malu deh~ "

Ia terus memaksaku mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan dan tak akan pernah kukatakan padanya ataupu orang orang yang ada di Mekakushi Dan , walaupun aku cukup senang denag anime ini tapi tetap saja itu memalukan. Dasar Kano!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Selama perjalanan aku terus berselisih dengan Kano tentang masalah yang nggak penting. Apalagi dia berisik banget. Mulutnya itu lo! Nggak bisa diajak kompromi, nggak bisa berhenti ngomong! Padahal Kido soulmate nya di Mekakushi Dan hanya diam memperhatikan kita berdua dan nggak berkutik.

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan lama membuatku merasa lelah, kami berhenti sejenak. Mungkin aku memang jarang berjalan jauh, karena setiap pergi kesuatu tempat selalu menggunakan mobil ataupun motor.

Aku sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan berjalan jalan sendiri maupun bersama teman seperti ini. aku hanya boleh jalan jalan dengan keluarga atau orang suruhan orang tuaku. Jadi disuatu sisi aku merasa senang dengan apa yang aku lakukan bersama mereka berdua, ya walaupun hanya sekedar berjalan jalan sih.

Aku, Kano dan Kido berhenti dihalte bus, mungkin mereka tau aku merasa benar benar kelelahan karena berjalan jauh. Karena itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menaikki bus untuk sampai ke markas mereka. Aku merepotkan ya? Maaf deh kalau begitu.

Diseberang jalan aku melihat seseorang. Seseorang yang bersurai hitam, berbadan tinggi dan memakai baju serba hitam. Aku melihatnya, tetapi bagaimana dengan mereka berdua? Kenapa mereka berdua seperti tak melihat apa apa? Apa mataku yang sakit?

Tapi kenapa orang itu tidak hilang setelah aku menutup mataku? Masih saja terus berdiri tepat didepanku. Tanpa ada pergerakan yang berarti sedikitpun

Ia sedikit menoleh padaku. Tidak! Dia tidak hanya menoleh, tapi dia menatapku dengan lekat sekali. Aku merasa takut sekaligus terganggu dengan tatapan matanya. Matanya yang berwarna kuning itu benar benar melihatku dalam dalam seakan mengamati suatu hal.

Aku yang ketakutan segera menggenggam prgelangan tangan Kano dengan gemetar. Kano menoleh padaku dan melihat mimik wajahku yang ketakuan. Secara refleks. Kano langsung mencari dimana mataku berfokus pada suatu hal.

"Ka-kau…" kata kano melihat pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu pun langsung tersenyum lebar ala psycho. Matanya yang berwarna kuning membelalak padaku. Seakan mentertawakan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang dan meremehkannya.

"TU-TUNGGU! HENTIKAN! JANGAN!" bentak Kano pada pemuda bermata kuning tersebut.

Tapi, tunggu, kenapa badanku serasa bertambah lemah, kakiku seakan tak kuat menjadi tumpuan badanku yang sedang berdiri ini. Pandangan mataku yang awalnya jelas menjadi bertambah buram dan lama lama semakin hitam dan—

_**BRUKK**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_'kamu mau kembali atau tidak keduniamu?' _kata seseorang dengan suara yang amat lembut

"si-siapa kau?!"

'_Aku adalah orang yang memasukanmu kedunia ini, dunia yang memiliki dimensi yang berbeda dengan dunia yang selama ini kau tempati' _

" Siapa kau?! Dan apa maumu menjatuhkanku kedunia aneh ini?!" bentakku kesal.

'_Perbaikilah sifatnya'_

"Sifat? Sifat siapa maksudmu?!"

'_Perbaiki sifat orang yang mencelakaimu'_

"Hey, tunggu sebentar jelaskan padaku!"

'_Aku tak punya waktu banyak, sampai jumpa'_

"TU-TUNGG—"

* * *

**.**

**_BBZZTTT_**

**_._**

* * *

"Hey, Kamu tidak apa apa?" seseorang dengan suara yang familiar menanyakan keadaanku.

Mataku terbuka—"Ka-kano?"

"Iya? Ada yang sakit nggak?" ia menanyakan keadaanku dengan khawatir sembari mengecek jidatku.

Aku melihat sekelilingku – "Aku dimana?"

"Haha, kamu sekarang berada dimarkas yang aku dan Kido janjikan untukmu" ia sedikit tertawa diawal kata katanya tetapi tawa itu sepertinya tidak sepenuh berasal dari dalam hatinya.

" Inilah markas anggota Mekakushi Dan" kata kido sembari tersenyum dan duduk disebelahku.

"Bu-bukannya tadi aku masih berdiri dihalte bus dan—" aku teringat laki laki yang bersurai hitam tersebut sembari menggambarkan sosoknya yang menakutkan dipikiranku.

"Kamu pingsan setelah bertatapan dengan Kuroha, jadi aku langsung menggandongmu kesini bersama Kido, haha~" ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sembari sedikit tertawa walau alisnya sedikit turun saat tertawa.

" Kuroha? Siapa dia?" tanyaku heran.

"Itu,orang yang pakai baju serba hitam tadi~"

"Ohh…" laki laki tadi rupanya.

"kalau begitu kamu pasti tau mereka kan?" Tanya kido dengan tangannya yang menunjuk kearah sekelompok orang yang sedang duduk disisi lain.

"Tau kok, dia Shintarou, dia Konoha, dia Seto, dia Momo, Dia Hibiya dan—"

"Sudah cukup, kamu pasti sudah tau semua anggotanya kan?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan percaya diri karena aku memang tahu nama mereka semua.

"Benar sekali~ Ternyata kamu memang sangat memperhatikan kami ya~?" ia langsung memelukku dengan senangnya.

Aku yang merasa terganggu, langsung melepaskan pelukan Shuuya Kano yang tergategorikan sangat erat itu.

"ihh! apaan sih?! Lepaskan!"

"Ah, jangan malu malu gitu~ aku tahu kok kalau kamu senang mendapatkan pelukan dariku~" ia kembali memelukku dengan erat, pasti agar aku tak dapat melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku yang merasa malu dan tentunya terganggu langsung mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kano . Dan tentunya tak dapat dilepaskan.

"Ihh, Kano lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang! Sesak tau! " bentakku padanya.

"Jangan banyak bertingkah! Kamu yang seperti ini malah kelihatan kawaii loo~ "

" Tapi sesak!"

" Kalau begitu selamat datang dikelompok kami, kau akan menjadi anggota yang ke-10" Kido melihat kearahku lalu tersenyum manis.

" Ya! Selamat datang di Mekakushi Dan sayangku" Kano memelukku semakin erat.

" kano lepaskan! Sesak tau! " aku melepaskan pelukannya yang tadi sempat melemah.

" Apa? Sesak? Mau kuberi nafas buatan? " ia memegang daguku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

"GYAAA! Nggak mauuu!"

**DUAAK**

Aku memukul muka seorang Kano dengan tanganku. Pukulanku itu sakit lo! Karena itu, jangan main main denganku! Ingat baik baik hal itu Kano!

" Aduhh sakit! Hey! Aku baik padamu! Kenapa kau malah memukul wajahku?!" seru Kano padaku menahan sakit.

" Karena kamu telah memukulku! Malah Tanya kenapa lagi! Perbaiki sifat burukmu itu! " seruku nggak mau kalah padanya.

" Tapi jangan mukul juga kali!"

" Itu adalah balasannya! Bukankah dari tadi aku sudah bilang lepaskan?! "

" Iya sih, tapi—"

"Tapi apa?!" sahutku sebelum ia melanjutkan kata katanya.

Suasana di markas rahasia mereka menjadi hening. Semua mata anggota Mekakushi Dan mengarah padaku. Seakan mengamatiku yang menjadi 'murid' baru disini.

" I-itu, aku kan tak mempunyai kekuatan mata seperti kalian, jadi aku memangnya pantas ya berada dikelompok ini? " tanyaku pada Kido untuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

" Kalau masalah itu, aku yakin kamu mempunyai suatu kekuatan mata, karena saat menatap Kuroha, Kuroha melihatmu dengan 'senang'. Aku yakin pasti ada yang berebeda denganmu"

" Tapi kalau aku punya kekuatan mata, bukankah seharusnya aku bisa menggunakannya ya?"

" Ya, pasti bisa"

" Lalu, kekuatan mata apa yang aku miliki sekarang? "

" Kalau kamu menanyakan hal itu pada kami, jelas jelas kami pasti tidak tau" laki laki yang menggenakan baju berwarna hijau itu membalas apa yang aku katakana sembari tersenyum.

" Bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat mengetahuinya? "

"hmm, itu gampang, tenang saja, tapi pertama bagaimana masa lalumu?" kata kido sembari memegang tanganku.

" masa laluku? Untuk apa?"

" ah, begitulah cepat jelaskan"

" banyak kok, untuk apa?"

" sebutkan sajalah " kata seto mengentengkan.

" nggak mau, aku nggak bakal mau membicarakan hal itu dengan kalian" jawabku dengan sedikit meninggikan suara.

" jangan banyak bertingkah, cepat ceritakan!"Kido mendorongku kearah sofa dengan kasar.

Tiba tiba, entah kenapa ia mendapatkan respon kaget dan matanyapun sedikit mengernyit.

" TUNGGU! MAAFKAN AKU! TI—"

.

**BRUUKK**

**.**

* * *

Kido tiba tiba pingsan, dan badannya menimpa badaku yang tadi sempat ia dorong. Kenapa ia bisa begini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa setelah mendorongku ia pingsan? Bagaimana dengan masa laluku? Dan bagaimana dengan kekutan mataku? Aku punya atau tidak? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

* * *

**pesan sang (m)author:**

**wooyy! para readers whats up?! /plakk/**

**ini. ngerjain. cukup. lama. jadi. maaf. **

**hahaha! nggak usah dipikirkan /digiles/ **

**gini! aku ada ujian! jadi ngerjainnya lama deeehhh!**

**maaf kalo ada typo-an nya! maapin ya?! iya dong maafin! atau nggak kamu bakal _piiiiipp_ /digaplok/**

**gitu aja deh, haha!, hey! kalo ada riquest bilang aja dikotak riview! pingin nambah siapa atau mau nambahin perannya siapa terserah deh! langsung nulis dikotak riviews ya para readers!**

**Minna! maaf kalo rada nggak nyambung! _ aku juga bingung nih X'3 maafkan saya!**


End file.
